Breakaway
by Ferret of the wind
Summary: Temari wanted to breakaway ever since she was little. When she gets the chance does she take it?  Songfic. Slight Shikatema at the very end.


_**Breakaway(the song) is by **_**Kelly clarkson  
I don't own the characters. Italics are the lyrics to the song**__

Grew up in a small town  
  
Suna is not the biggest hidden village, mainly because most of the land is not bearable to live in.  
The town I lived in was very small. Everybody knew each other. That is why I didn't have many friends.  
Because everyone knew my little brother was a murder and my father was a tyrant that let my mother day so he could have the ultimate weapon.

_And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window_

Rain was a rare thing in Suna with it being a desert. When it did rain the villagers would come out. Kids would play in the rain as adults would laugh. I always wanted to join them but I knew they would go back inside if I came out. My family was hated so I would just stay inside and watch them enjoy the rain.  
Sometimes I would wonder if one day I could be loved by the villagers as much as the rain is.

_Dreaming of a could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)_

I would dream all the time about becoming a strong ,graceful ninja. But sometimes I would dream about falling in love. Even though I knew that I would end up in an arranged marriage. With a guy that would not treat me well. Most Suna women did. I knew my mom did. My father would beat her sometimes. I prayed to God every night that somehow I would find a way to break away from here.  
That I would not have to suffer like my mom did and that I would end up happy with someone that truly loved me.

_Trying hard to reach out  
But when I'd try to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here_

Later on in life I tried to find someone who would help me. Instead of help everyone would just turn their backs to me and leave. To them I was either the person who attacked the leaf village, The crazy blonde from the hated family or both. No matter how much I would try nobody cared. I eventually gave up. Nobody cared nobody loved me. I just wanted to belong somewhere but nobody wanted me or for that matter nobody cared about me.

_But something felt so wrong here  
So I'd pray (I would pray)  
I could breakaway_

I hated it in Suna. Nobody cared about anyone but themselves and their family. I knew I was never wanted or liked and I decided that I needed to leave. I knew I belonged somewhere else and that I needed to find the place where I belonged and was loved.__

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
I decided one day when I was younger I would leave first chance I got. My father was dead and my younger brother Gaara was the leader of the village now. He and I got along a lot better now and he decided that I should do what I want. Gaara gave me my chance to leave, to break away.

_And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway_

I looked at the starry night sky. I seen a shooting star and decided to make a wish. The wish was that I would find true happiness and possibly love. Tonight was the last night I would be staying in Suna . I would be heading to the Leaf village tomorrow morning. I smiled knowing I was finally breaking away.__

Out of the darkness and into the sun

Suna was a dark place while my dad ruled. I know that Gaara will change that. Suna will one day be a wonderful place._  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
_I love Kankuro and Gaara, I'll never forget them even though we were never really close._  
I'll take a risk_

_Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway_

Now is my chance I say to myself as walk out of the sand village. I wave good bye to my brothers as they watch me leave. Soon I'll be in the Leaf village where I'll find true love.

_Wanna feel the warm breeze  
_I can't wait to feel the warm climate that's not hot. Where I can walk around all day and now worrying about if I'll get heat stroke or something.

_Sleep under a palm tree  
_I smiled at the thought of sleeping under the tress. After all there are no trees in Suna.

_Feel the rush of the ocean_

I can't wait to see the ocean I've never seen it before.

As I entered the Leaf village for the first time after the war I smile. Everybody seems so friendly here. There is no resentment for starting the war. I walk to a small hill to admire the view._  
"_I never thought I would see you again"  
I turned around to see Shikamaru. I had fought him in the exams I also saved him once.

"Shikamaru?" I ask unsure of myself if it really is him.  
"Yes Temari?" he asks.  
"It's really you." I say no more than in a whisper.  
"Yes it is" He says inches away from me.  
I smile as he closes the distance between us and gives me a hug which I warmly embrace.

"I missed you Mari he says just before he kisses my forehead.

"I missed you to Shikakun " I say gently.  
I knew at that moment I found my true love all because I was able to break away.  
I don't know what the future holds but I know I'll get through it.

**~Fin**

**The Whole song was not included I could not think anything to go with the rest of the song**_  
_**Reviews would be nice and creative criticism is appreciated**


End file.
